


Joyeuse St Valentin

by irellway



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-14
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-05-01 14:48:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5209925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irellway/pseuds/irellway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Niall zawsze chciał pojechać do Paryża. Harry uznał, że walentynki to idealny moment, żeby go tam zabrać.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Joyeuse St Valentin

**Author's Note:**

> Oto sympatyczna historyjka walentynkowa zakończona z pazurem… Zapraszam do Paryża :)

Harry stał w drzwiach prowadzących do salonu w ich mieszkaniu i przypatrywał się jak Niall ze skupioną miną stuka palcami w klawiaturę laptopa. Często można było spotkać w go w tym miejscu, dokładnie w tej samej pozycji, siedzącego na kanapie z nogami opartymi na niskiej ławie z komputerem na kolanach. Nierzadko towarzyszyły mu również słuchawki na uszach i wtedy zawsze podśpiewywał sobie pod nosem i kiwał głową w rytm muzyki. Harry już od kilkunastu minut stał w tym samym miejscu niezauważony przez chłopaka. W mieszkaniu panowała cisza, dało się słyszeć jedynie ciche uderzanie w klawiaturę. Na zewnątrz panował już mrok, toteż w salonie zapalona była mała lampka.

Harry zrobił krok w przód i pewnie Niall wciąż byłby nieświadomy obecności chłopaka, gdyby nie trzeszcząca podłoga.

\- Co się tak skradasz? - zapytał blondyn, nie odrywając wzroku od monitora.

\- Wcale nie - parsknął Harry i już pewniejszym krokiem doszedł do kanapy i usiadł obok Nialla. - Co robisz?

\- Właściwie to nic. Przeglądam to i owo.

\- Aha.

\- Co jest? - zapytał Niall, odstawiając laptopa na stolik i siadając przodem do Harry'ego.

\- Tak właściwie to…mam coś dla ciebie.

\- Serio? - W oczach Nialla pojawiła się iskierka radości. Uwielbiał niespodzianki. Zwłaszcza te od Harry'ego. - Co to takiego?

Harry wyciągnął zza pleców rękę w której trzymał zwykłą białą kopertę i podał ją Niallowi.

\- Prezent na walentynki.

\- Ale przecież walentynki są dopiero za tydzień.

\- Akurat to nie mogło czekać.

Niall powoli otworzył kopertę, niepewny tego co w niej znajdzie. Zajrzał do środka i wyjął z niej dwa bilety lotnicze. Patrzył na nie przez dłuższą chwilę raz po raz uśmiechając się szeroko i kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Paryż? - zapytał cicho, podnosząc głowę i spoglądając na Harry'ego.

\- Zawsze marzyłeś, żeby tam pojechać, więc pomyślałem, że walentynki w mieście miłości to dobry pomysł.

\- Dobry pomysł?! To jest cudowny pomysł! Jezu, Harry! - Niall ze łzami w oczach rzucił się na chłopaka, przyciskając go do kanapy.

\- Niall, udusisz mnie! - Harry odetchnął z ulgą, gdy chłopak go puścił i odsunął się od niego. Usiadł wygodnie, ale jego ukochana przylepa zaraz siedziała mu na kolanach, kładąc mu dłonie na policzkach i wpatrując się w jego oczy.

\- Kocham cię wiesz? - wyszeptał, po czym połączył ich usta w szybkim pocałunku.

\- Wiem, ale ja ciebie kocham bardziej - odpowiedział Harry, a Niall wtulił w niego.

***

\- Samolot za chwilę zacznie podchodzić do lądowania. Prosimy o zajęcie miejsc i zapięcie pasów.

Harry zamknął książkę i odłożył ją na wolne miejsce obok siebie i spojrzał na Nialla, który praktycznie całą podróż przespał na jego ramieniu.

\- Hej, śpiochu - szepnął, odgarniając mu włosy z czoła. - Słońce, zaraz lądujemy.

Niall zamruczał coś pod nosem i powoli podniósł głowę. Przetarł twarz, mrużąc oczy, próbując przyzwyczaić je do światła. Zapiął pas i wyjrzał przez okienko.

\- Patrz, Harry! To Paryż! - krzyknął uradowany, przykuwając uwagę niektórych pasażerów. Harry pochylił się i zobaczył pod nimi masę światełek i oświetlone budynki. Niall cały czas powtarzał wow i nie przestawał się uśmiechać. Sam Harry też nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć, widząc swojego chłopaka tak szczęśliwego.

Gdy samolot znalazł się na ziemi i przestał kołować, a światełko sygnalizujące zapięcie pasów zgasło, Niall zerwał się z miejsca jak oparzony. Wyciągnął ze schowka bagaż swój i Harry'ego, po czym mógł tylko czekać na otwarcie drzwi, podczas, gdy brunet spokojnie siedział z książką na kolanach.

\- No co tak siedzisz? - oburzył się Niall. - Chodź już.

\- Przecież jeszcze nie wypuszczają.

\- Ale zaraz będą, wstawaj.

Wtedy jak na zawołanie stewardessa otworzyła drzwi i pasażerowie zaczęli powoli przesuwać się w stronę wyjścia. Niall zabrał obie walizki i marudząc pod nosem przeciskał się do drzwi, a Harry na spokojnie ciągnął się za nim.

Gdy już opuścili samolot, Niall stanął, rozejrzał się po czym krzyknął Jesteśmy w Paryżu!, czym rozbawił wszystkich pasażerów, a najbardziej Harry'ego.

Przejście do wyjścia i kontrolę dokumentów przeszli w ekspresowym tempie z uwagi na to, że Niall cały czas biegł, pełen energii i radości z przylotu do Paryża. Harry starał się jak mógł, żeby za nim nadążyć, ale jednak to blondyn był sportowcem w tym związku i Harry ciągle odstawał.

\- Niall, chcesz mnie zabić? - wysapał Harry, pochylając się i kładąc dłonie na kolanach.

\- Przecież cię namawiałem do wspólnego porannego biegania. - Niall jak gdyby nigdy nic stał obok, podpierając boki i rozglądał się, a uśmiech nie schodził mu z twarzy.

\- Nie będę wstawał o 5 rano, żeby…

\- No widzisz i takie są tego skutki - przerwał mu Niall. - No dobra, przepraszam - odezwał się chwilę później, gdy Harry już doszedł do siebie. - Trochę mnie poniosło.

\- Trochę?! Zachowujesz się jak pięciolatek.

\- No przepraszam.

\- Lepiej znajdź nam taksówkę.

\- Ja bym poszedł na postój - odpowiedział ironicznie.

\- Bardzo zabawne. Widzisz tu jakiś postój?

\- Tak. - Wskazał palcem rząd taksówek, które stały dosłownie 100 metrów od nich.

Harry spojrzał na chłopaka, marszcząc brwi i wykrzywiając usta. Blondyn bezczelnie się uśmiechał, dumny z siebie.

\- No i czego się cieszysz? - rzucił, a Niall jedynie głośniej się zaśmiał.

\- Uwielbiam, gdy się złościsz.

\- Nienawidzę cię.

\- Też cię kocham.

***

Ich hotelowy apartament był wręcz bajeczny. Większość miejsca zajmowało ogromne łóżko, ustawione na wprost szklanych drzwi prowadzących na taras, z którego można było podziwiać wieżę Eiffla. Na lewo od łóżka stał nieduży stolik i dwa krzesła, a z prawej strony znajdowały się drzwi wejściowe. W głębi pokoju znajdowało się kilka stopni prowadzących do łazienki. Cały wystrój był dość nowoczesny i utrzymany w różnych odcieniach koloru beżowego.

Niall leżał na łóżku, odświeżony po podróży, ubrany jedynie w luźne, szare spodnie od dresu i nasłuchiwał szumu wody dochodzącego z łazienki, gdzie Harry brał prysznic.

Wstał i podszedł do drzwi prowadzących na taras. Jego oczy same się śmiały, gdy patrzył na pięknie oświetloną wieżę Eiffla. Otworzył drzwi i stanął bosymi stopami na zimnej posadzce tarasu. Uderzył w niego podmuch chłodnego wiatru, a na jego skórze pojawiła się gęsia skórka. Zaczął pocierać dłońmi ramiona ze względu na niską temperaturę, ale w końcu był luty, więc nic w tym dziwnego. Stał tak dłuższą chwilę, wpatrując się w migoczące światełka, po czym zamknął oczy i nasłuchiwał odgłosów miasta i wciągał do płuc paryskie powietrze.

Aż podskoczył, gdy poczuł ramiona owijające się wokół jego pasa i Harry'ego wtulającego się w jego plecy. Czuł krople wody, skapujące w jego włosów i był pewny, że Harry ma na sobie jedynie ręcznik przepasany wokół bioder.

\- Chcesz się przeziębić, głuptasie? - Harry zacieśnił uścisk, złożył pocałunek na ramieniu chłopaka i ułożył głowę obok jego.

\- Kocham ten widok - odezwał się Niall. - Ale ciebie kocham bardziej. - Sięgnął ręką do wilgotnych włosów Harry'ego i wplótł w nie palce. Obrócił głowę, tak, że ich twarze dzieliły zaledwie milimetry i połączył ich usta w krótkim, lecz czułym pocałunku

\- Wejdźmy do środka - zaproponował Harry i zaciągnął swojego chłopaka do pokoju, gdzie pół nocy spędzili na przytulaniu, dotykaniu, skradaniu sobie pocałunków i szeptaniu czułych słówek.

***

Harry otworzył oczy i zorientował się, że Niall owinął się wokół niego jakby był wielkim misiem do przytulania. Blondyn smacznie spał z głową na jego piersi, tuląc się do niego i jeszcze przerzucił przez niego nogę. Harry uśmiechał się sam do siebie, podziwiając najcudowniejszy i najsłodszy widok jaki dane mu było kiedykolwiek oglądać. Z wahaniem uniósł rękę i przebiegł czubkami palców po jego plecach. Pochylił się i pocałował go w sam czubek głowy, ale Niall wciąż nawet nie drgnął.

Wtedy rozległo się pukanie do drzwi. Harry powoli i ostrożnie wysunął się z ciasnego uścisku blondyna, który zamruczał coś pod nosem, ale zaraz wtulił się w poduszkę i spał dalej. Harry podbiegł do drzwi, zakładając na siebie koszulkę i wpuścił do pokoju elegancko ubranego pracownika hotelu, pchającego przed sobą wózek z ich śniadaniem. Harry wręczył mu napiwek i podziękował, po czym zamknął za nim drzwi. Ustawił wózek obok łóżka i wskoczył na materac. Najpierw trącił nosem policzek Nialla, a potem zaczął muskać jego skroń, zostawiając na niej delikatne pocałunki.

\- Niall, obudź się - powiedział łagodnie i cicho.

\- Nie - zamruczał blondyn i zakrył głowę kołdrą.

\- Słońce, śniadanie czeka - wyjaśnił rozbawiony.

Niall wyjrzał spod kołdry, otwierając jedno oko, a potem drugie, mrugając kilkakrotnie i ziewając. Harry pochylił się nad nim i złożył pocałunek na jego czole.

\- No dalej, śpiochu. Wstawaj. - Potargał mu włosy i ponownie pochylił się, żeby go pocałować.

Niall podniósł głowę i pierwsze co zrobił to wyjrzał przez sięgające od podłogi do sufitu okno i uśmiechnął się.

\- To mi się nie śniło. Naprawdę jesteśmy w Paryżu - stwierdził, a Harry się roześmiał. - Czuję kawę. - Niall usadowił się obok Harry'ego, skanując wzrokiem to co dostali na śniadanie. Siedzieli idealnie na wprost okna, z którego mogli podziwiać wieżę Eiffla.

\- Cudowny widok, cudowny poranek i cudowny chłopak - stwierdził Niall, zerkając na Harry'ego, który złożył na jego ustach soczystego buziaka, po czym zabrał się za jedzenie.

Śniadanie było typowo francuskie. Składało się z croissantów, do których podane były masło oraz dwa rodzaje dżemów, talerza owoców, jajek na miękko, tostów oraz kawy i soku pomarańczowego.

\- A to dla kogo? - zapytał Niall z pełną buzią, wskazując na babeczkę, z serduszkiem z lukru na wierzchu i wbitą wykałaczką do której przyczepiona była karteczka z napisem soyez mon valentin*.

\- Dla ciebie - odrzekł Harry, biorąc babeczkę do ręki i wręczając ją Niallowi. - No to jak? Będziesz moją walentynką?

\- Oczywiście - krzyknął uradowany i rzucił się na Harry'ego, ściskając go mocno i całując raz za razem w policzek.

***

\- Dzisiaj spełniam wszystkie twoje życzenia - odezwał się Harry, gdy czekali aż drzwi windy się rozsuną.

\- To dobrze się składa, bo mam w planach kilka rzeczy do zrobienia - przyznał Niall, szeroko się uśmiechając, a Harry zmarszczył brwi. - No chyba nie myślałeś, że przyjadę do Paryża bez konkretnych planów. Musimy odwiedzić parę miejsc.

Zjechali na dół, przeszli przez hotelowy hol, wyszli na zewnątrz, nie wiedząc w którą stronę się udać.

\- Dobrze… - Niall zdjął swój plecak, który zabierał na wszelkie wycieczki i wyjął z niego plan miasta oraz złożoną kilka razy kartkę. Plecak zarzucił na ramię, plan włożył pod pachę, rozłożył kartkę i rzucił okiem na to co było tam napisane, nie pokazując treści Harry'emu, który stał z boku i się przyglądał. - Pierwszy punkt naszej wycieczki to restauracja Train Bleu na dworcu Lyon.

\- W porządku, a czy na tej twojej magicznej kartce jest napisane jak się tam dostaniemy? - zainteresował się Harry.

\- Ja mam wszystko zaplanowane - uspokajał go Niall. - Musiałem tak wszystko opracować, żebyśmy zdążyli wszystko zrobić.

\- Dobrze w takim razie metro? Autobus?

\- Rower.

\- Rower?!

\- Rowery miejskie są tu popularne. Punktów w których można taki rower wypożyczyć jest całe mnóstwo. Idziesz do jednego, bierzesz rower, płacisz za cały dzień, jedziesz do następnego punktu, zostawiasz rower, zwiedzasz i znowu bierzesz rower.

\- Dobra, dobra, już wszystko wiem. - Harry był wyraźnie skołowany. Myślał, że ten wyjazd będzie bardziej spontaniczny, nie posądzał Nialla o tak szczegółowe planowanie dnia. - Skoro masz ochotę jeździć na rowerze, będziemy jeździć na rowerze.

Niall chwycił Harry'ego za rękę i udali się do najbliższego punktu z rowerami. Na miejscu Niall wyznaczył im drogę przy pomocy planu miasta i ruszyli. Harry jechał z tyłu, pilnując, żeby nie zgubić Nialla, któremu wyraźnie bardzo się spieszyło. Ciągle krzyczał coś do Harry'ego, komentując i zachwycając się tym co mijali.

Znaleźli punkt z rowerami jak najbliżej dworca i tam zostawili swoje dwukołowe pojazdy. Niall wziął Harry'ego pod rękę i prawie w podskokach zaprowadził go do restauracji.

Na jej widok Harry'emu opadła szczęka. Wyglądała na bardzo elegancką i bardzo drogą. Wszędzie dominował kolor złoty, klienci wydawali się dobrze usytuowanymi ludźmi, a kelnerzy wyglądali na eleganckich sztywniaków.

\- Niall, skąd pomysł, żeby przyjść właśnie tutaj? - zapytał Harry, gdy siadali przy jednym ze stolików.

\- Wypicie kawy w Train Bleu to jedna z rzeczy, które trzeba zrobić będąc w Paryżu. Wiem, że to nie twoje klimaty, moje też nie, ale może faktycznie podają tu jakąś wyjątkową kawę.

Harry rozejrzał się po pomieszczeniu, utwierdzając się w przekonaniu, że to miejsce mu się absolutnie nie podoba i na kolację by tu raczej nie przyszedł. Niall w tym czasie przeglądał menu, jedynie z ciekawości.

\- Harry, może spróbujemy ślimaków? - spytał blondyn, wychylając się znad karty.

\- Nie, dziękuję. Są zbyt odrażające - odpowiedział Harry, krzywiąc się.

Wtedy podszedł do niech kelner, mężczyzna w średnim wieku, oczywiście ubrany w najlepszą koszulę i spodnie, z muszką pod szyją.

\- Witam w restauracji Train Bleu, czy mogę przyjąć państwa zamówienie?

\- Tak, poprosimy dwie białe kawy - zwrócił się do kelnera Harry, a Niall wciąż chował się za kartą.

\- Czy to wszystko?

\- Tak, dziękujemy. - Kelner zapisał sobie ich zamówienie w notesie i odszedł od stolika. - Niall, trzeba było mi powiedzieć, że będziemy w takim miejscu to bym się ubrał bardziej elegancko - powiedział cicho, chichocząc pod nosem i pochylając się nad stołem.

\- A co powiesz na żaby? - spytał Niall.

\- Zostanę przy kawie.

Przy ich stoliku znów pojawił się ten sam kelner i postawił przed nimi dwie filiżanki kawy.

\- Czy życzą sobie panowie coś jeszcze? - Oboje nie mogli powstrzymać śmiechu, widząc jak sztucznie zachowuje się mężczyzna, stojąc wyprostowany, bez cienia uśmiechu, z jedną ręką schowaną za plecami, kiedy na drugiej miał przewieszoną białą serwetę.

\- Nie, dziękujemy i od razu poprosimy rachunek - odpowiedział Niall, próbując być poważnym.

\- Oczywiście.

Gdy kelner odszedł roześmiali się głośno, przykuwając uwagę niektórych gości.

\- Widziałeś? Prawie się ukłonił.

Dzięki jednej, prawie przypadkowej wizycie w tej restauracji, zdecydowali, że nie nadają się do takich miejsc. Szybko wypili swoje kawy, zapłacili za nie, choć cena zwaliła obu z nóg i udali się do kolejnego miejsca z listy Nialla.

***

Spacerowali, trzymając się za ręce i zachwycając się urokiem Paryża.

\- Harry, patrz! - Niall pociągnął chłopaka za rękę i wskazał mu szyld nad wejściem do jednej z knajpek. - Harry’s Bar! - Brunet zaśmiał się widząc tę nazwę i uradowanego z tego powodu Nialla. - Musimy zobaczyć co tu dają dobrego, chodź. - Pociągnął go za rękę i weszli do baru, w którym jak się okazało można było kupić sandwiche.

Zamówili na wynos dwie kanapki, po raz kolejny wypożyczyli rowery i pojechali do kolejnego miejsca z listy Nialla - na Most Artystów.

\- Tutaj bardzo wielu ludzi urządza sobie pikniki - stwierdził Niall, gdy dojechali na miejsce. - Więc my też.

Jak sama nazwa wskazuje, na moście nie mogło zabraknąć artystów, którzy siedzieli na swoich niskich stołkach i najczęściej rysowali. Wielu ludzi podobnie jak Niall i Harry, przyszli, aby urządzić sobie piknik, inni odwiedzali Luwr, a jeszcze inni po prostu stali i podziwiali widoki.

\- Ile tu kłódek?! - Harry zrobił wielkie oczy i pokręcił z niedowierzaniem głową, widząc ilość kłódek przyczepionych do siatki pod barierką mostu przez zakochane pary, pisząc na nich wcześniej swoje imiona.

\- Robi wrażenie - odrzekł Niall, przytakując głową.

\- Ale brakuje jeszcze jednej. - Niall spojrzał na Harry'ego, marszcząc brwi. - Wiedziałem, że tu przyjdziemy, nawet gdybyś nie miał tego w swoim planie. - Sięgnął do kieszeni i wyjął z niej kłódkę z wygrawerowanymi ich imionami, datą 14 lutego 2015 i małym serduszkiem. - Zamówiłem ją już wcześniej. Podoba ci się?

Niall obracał kłódkę w dłoniach, wiele razy czytając znajdujące się na niej imiona.

\- Czy to dziwnie zabrzmi jeżeli powiem, że kłódka jest śliczna? - zapytał blondyn ze łzami w oczach, a Harry się zaśmiał.

\- Powieśmy ją - zaproponował i zaczęli szukać kawałka wolnego miejsca, żeby mogli zostawić tu po sobie ślad. - Proszę. - Harry podał Niallowi kluczyk i chwilę później ich kłódka wisiała już z innymi. Stanęli obok siebie ramię w ramię i wpatrując się w Sekwanę, zjedli swoje kanapki.

***

Spacerując, dotarli na wyspę St. Louis. Obeszli ją chyba całą, nie puszczając swoich dłoni ani nie przerywając rozmowy nie tylko o zaletach Paryża.

Udali się tam nieprzypadkowo, bo tam znajdowało się kolejne z listy miejsce do odwiedzenia. Chez Bertillon to lodziarnia, do której każdy powinien zajrzeć i spróbować tamtejszych lodów, przynajmniej tak wynikało z opowieści Nialla.

Kupili dwa duże lody i nie przejmując się, że było dość chłodno jak na jedzenie tego typu słodkości na zewnątrz, przeszli na most łączący wyspę z brzegiem rzeki. Jedząc, brudzili się i karmili nawzajem, śmiejąc się przy tym w niebogłosy i doskonale bawiąc. Nie przejęli tym, że większość loda Nialla wylądowała na koszulce Harry'ego. Niall słodko zachichotał kiedy Harry scałował resztkę słodkości z czubka jego nosa i kącika ust. Schrupali smaczne wafelki i odchaczając kolejną pozycję z listy, udali się w kolejne miejsce.

***

\- Jesteśmy - krzyknął Niall, wyrzucając ręce w górę, gdy znaleźli się przed sklepem odzieżowym Colette.

\- Będziemy robić zakupy? - spytał Harry, krzyżując ręce przed sobą i zaglądając przed szybę do środka.

\- Tak. Colette to kolejne miejsce, które trzeba odwiedzić, tylko po to, żeby kupić trochę niepotrzebnych rzeczy.

Gdy tylko zaczęli krążyć między półkami i wieszakami, od razu dało się zauważyć który z nich jest kobietą w tym związku. Niall brał wszystko co mu się spodobało, co chwilę biegał do przymierzalni, przeglądał się w lustrze i wrzucał do materiałowego koszyka różne dodatki. Harry spacerował po sklepie, grzebiąc w telefonie i niosąc część rzeczy, które Niall miał zamiar przymierzyć.

\- Harry, czy ty mnie w ogóle słuchasz?!

\- Co? Tak, tak, słucham cię. - Harry schował telefon do kieszeni i podniósł głowę, spoglądając na Nialla, który stał przed nim, pokazując mu niebieską koszulkę z podobizną pingwina. - Bardzo ładna koszulka, będzie ci w niej do twarzy.

\- To dla ciebie, głupku. Fajnie, że się mną interesujesz.

\- Skarbie, oczywiście, że się tobą interesuję. Po prostu zakupy mnie nudzą.

\- A mogę ci coś jeszcze wybrać? - spytał Niall, wrzucając do koszyka koszulkę z pingwinem.

\- Niech będzie, ale nie przesadzaj.

Uradowany Niall zostawił Harry'ego z koszykiem na środku sklepu i pobiegł poszukać czegoś dla chłopaka, który tylko czekał, aż ten wariat przyniesie mu wszystko co wpadnie mu w ręce i będzie mu kazał to przymierzać.

I tak oto po prawie dwóch godzinach (co spowodowało przesunięcie całego planu Nialla) spędzonych w Colette, wyszli obładowani torbami pełnymi mniej lub bardziej zbędnych rzeczy, takimi jak koszulki, skarpetki, trampki albo paski do spodni. Nawet Harry był zadowolony i kupił większość rzeczy, które wybrał dla niego Niall, ale nie mogło być inaczej, w końcu chłopak znał go jak nikt inny i doskonale wiedział jakie ubrania preferuje. 

***

Zbliżał się wieczór, gdy spacerowali powoli wzdłuż Sekwany, obejmując się ramionami i obserwując jak dzień zmierza do końca, a na ulicach pojawiało się coraz więcej ludzi. Głównie par, spędzających tak samo jak oni, ten wyjątkowy dzień w roku w mieście miłości.

\- Musimy pójść w jeszcze jedno miejsce - powiedział Niall cicho, wtulając się w swojego chłopaka.

\- Skarbie, ja już nóg nie czuję - jęknął Harry. Miał nadzieję, że odwiedzili już wszystko co trzeba.

\- Musimy wrócić do hotelu.

\- Zrobiliśmy już wszystko z twojej listy?

\- Jak na jeden dzień wystarczy.

\- A wieża Eiffla? Luwr? To chyba najważniejsze?

\- To takie oklepane. Byliśmy w takich miejscach i robiliśmy takie rzeczy, które nie są tak popularne. Kto przyjeżdża do Paryża, żeby zjeść lody z konkretnej lodziarni? My.

\- Racja - zaśmiał się Harry. - A do hotelu mamy niedaleko możemy się przejść.

***

Niall rzucił się na łóżko, zmęczony po całym dniu chodzenia, jeżdżenia, kupowania i podziwiania. Harry położył się obok niego i oboje patrzyli w sufit.

\- Niall?

\- Hmm…?

\- Masz jeszcze trochę siły?

\- A co?

\- Bo mamy rezerwację stolika w restauracji na ósmą.

Niall zerwał się i spojrzał na Harry'ego, który dalej spokojnie sobie leżał.

\- Jak to?

\- To był taki mój pomysł na przypieczętowanie dnia. Jest tylko jeden problem.

\- Jaki?

\- To restauracja na wieży Eiffla. Oklepane. - Oboje się zaśmiali. - Taksówka przyjedzie za dwadzieścia ósma.

\- Mamy tylko pół godziny! - Niall zeskoczył z łóżka, pociągając za sobą Harry'ego.

\- Podobno nie lubisz oklepanych miejesc.

\- Z tobą pójdę wszędzie, jasne? - Pochylił się, żeby go pocałować. - A teraz zbieraj się! - Zganił go, po czym zniknął w łazience.

***

Harry ściskał dłoń Nialla kiedy wjeżdżali windą na pierwszy poziom wieży Eiffla. Chłopak chciał dodać mu otuchy, gdyż wiedział, że przez jego klaustrofobię, przejażdżki windą nigdy nie były dla niego przyjemne. Jednak Niall był zbyt zaabsorbowany podziwianiem Paryża z góry, który o tej porze wyglądał naprawdę niesamowicie, gdy wszystkie światła były zapalone.

Wejście do restauracji 58 Tour Eiffel znajdowało się w północnej odnodze wieży. Było to miejsce wręcz idealne nie tylko na romantyczny posiłek we dwoje, ale i na wystawne przyjęcie. Z jej okien doskonale widać Sekwanę oraz plac Trocadero. Zarówno wystrój, widoki jak i wyjątkowe menu, sprawiały, że wizyta tutaj zostanie zapamiętana na bardzo długo.

Harry powiedział coś po francusku do dyżurującego przy wejściu pracownika restauracji, który zaprowadził ich do ich okrągłego, nakrytego już stolika, przeznaczonego dla dwóch osób, ustawionego tuż przy oknie wychodzącym na plac Trocadero.

\- Nie sądziłem, że aż taki romantyk z ciebie - stwierdził Niall, wlepiając maślane oczy w Harry'ego. - Ale podoba mi się to.

Wtedy podszedł do nich kelner ubrany w białą, elegancką koszulę z przypiętą pod szyją muszką. Przez krótką chwilę rozmawiali z Harrym po francusku, po czym odszedł od stolika.

\- Nic nie zamawiamy? - spytał Niall, patrząc jak kelner oddala się od nich.

\- Powiedzmy, że sam zdecydowałem z czego będzie składała się nasza kolacja. - Niall zmarszczył brwi, nie mając pojęcia co wykombinował jego chłopak.

Chwilę później ten sam kelner przyniósł im dwa kieliszki kiru oraz dwie miseczki z orzeszkami ziemnymi i pistacjami, a także dwie butelki wody i dwie szklanki.

\- To aperitif. Dla pobudzenia apetytu - odrzekł Harry, gdy zostali sami. - Powinno się go pić na stojąco.

\- Skoro tak, to i my tak zróbmy.

Wstali, sięgając po kieliszki i upili po małym łyku. Niall skrzywił się.

\- Nie smakuje mi. Co to jest?

\- Białe wino z crème de cassis, czyli likierem z czarnej porzeczki z Dijon.

\- Nauczyłeś się tego na pamięć? Dziwnie smakuje.

\- Przegryź orzeszkiem.

Opróżnili kieliszki, podjadając przekąski, jednak i one nie pomogły, Niall wciąż się krzywił przy każdym łyku. Zajęli z powrotem swoje miejsca i odstawili kieliszki na stolik.

\- Czy możemy już zamówić przystawkę?

\- Czy to będzie zupa z ziół? - zapytał Niall, zabijając smak aperitifu wodą, a Harry zaśmiał się.

\- Nie, obiecuję.

\- To miło z twojej strony.

Harry gestem ręki przywołał kelnera, z którym zamienił kilka słów. Kieliszki oraz miseczki zostały uprzątnięte, by po kilku minutach na ich miejscu znalazły się dwa nieduże talerze z przystawką.

\- Ładnie pachnie -stwierdził Niall, pochylając się nad talerzem - Co to?

\- Fois gras, czyli pasztet strasburski na grzance w sosie porto.

\- Sam wymyśliłeś nasze dzisiejsze menu?

\- Z małą pomocą tutejszego szefa kuchni.

\- Żartujesz! Stworzyłeś menu na naszą kolację z szefem kuchni restauracji 58?! Jesteś niesamowity.

\- Staram się.

\- Ale wiesz, że wystarczyłoby mi, gdybyśmy poszli na pizzę czy coś.

\- Oj, Niall, trzeba urozmaicać nasze menu. Wiem, że mógłbyś codziennie jeść gotowe dania z mikrofalówki, dlatego dzisiaj, w tym jakże wyjątkowym dniu, zjemy coś bardziej wykwintnego.

Niall zjadł swoją porcję w ekspresowym tempie. W przerwach między jednym kęsem a drugim zachwycał się smakiem pasztetu albo widokiem za oknem. Harry jedynie słuchał i przytakiwał.

Szybko przeszli do dania głównego, które składało się z grillowanego łososia z warzywami i białego wina. Jedli ze smakiem, rozmawiając i śmiejąc się. Niall napomknął o dniu, kiedy Harry pierwszy raz postanowił przygotować dla nich kolację, to była bodajże ich piąta randka. Mieli zjeść wtedy właśnie łososia, jednak wtedy tylko potwierdziło się, że Harry i gotowanie zupełnie się wykluczają i tak wylądowali w pizzerii, dwie przecznice od ówczesnego mieszkania bruneta.

Harry dla podtrzymania miłej atmosfery opowiadał słynne już dowcipy z których nikt się nie śmieje, bo często są zwyczajnie głupie i bez sensu, jednak tym razem, oboje śmiali się, co nie kończyło się dobrze, gdy mieli usta pełne jedzenia, nie raz przykuwając uwagę innych klientów restauracji.

Na deser podano fantazję z truskawek i owoców leśnych oraz kawę. Ponieważ oboje uwielbiali tego typu desery, w których dominowały owoce, Harry nie miał problemu z wyborem odpowiedniego na dzisiejszą kolację. Nie odmówili sobie karmienia siebie nawzajem i decydowania, który z nich ma smaczniejszy deser, mimo, że były identyczne. Nie przeszkadzało im nawet, gdy część kawy Nialla, przez jego niezdarność, wylądowała na jego koszuli, po prostu zbyli to śmiechem.

Po zjedzeniu deseru, obaj czuli, że już nic więcej w siebie nie zmieszczą. Dopijali swoje kawy, podziwiając widok za oknem i wymieniając się uwagami dotyczącymi tego co z tego co widzieli szczególnie przykuło ich uwagę.

Gdy zrobiło się późno, a restauracja zaczynała pustoszeć, Harry uregulował rachunek, zostawiając kelnerowi spory napiwek, zamienił z nim jeszcze kilka słów po francusku i chwytając Nialla za rękę, pociągnął go w stronę wyjścia.

\- Co to miało być? - zapytał Niall, gdy zjeżdżali windą.

\- O co ci chodzi?

\- O to jak patrzyłeś na tego kelnera. I te uśmieszki. - Niall skrzyżował ręce przed sobą i odwrócił głowę, robiąc obrażoną minę.

\- Hej, słońce, jesteś zazdrosny? - Harry próbował go udobruchać, dając mu lekkie kuksańce w bok. - Naprawdę myślisz, że ten kelner chociaż w malutkim stopniu mnie interesował? - Niall milczał, uśmiechając się pod nosem. - Jesteś głupi - stwierdził Harry i wysiadł z windy, sprawdzając czy Niall idzie za nim, ale rozczarował się, widząc, że chłopak opuścił windę, ale zatrzymał się zaraz przed nią. - Idziesz? - Niall ani drgnął. - Bo pójdę po ciebie i już nie będzie miło - odgrażał się, ale chłopak uparcie stał w tym samym miejscu. - Sam tego chciałeś. - Harry zdecydowanym krokiem podszedł do niego i podniósł go tak jakby nic nie ważył, przerzucając go sobie przez ramię. Niall pisnął i zaczął się wiercić.

\- Harry, puść mnie! - krzyczał, bijąc go po plecach.

\- Odzyskałeś głos?

\- Harry!

\- Najpierw mnie przeproś.

\- Ja?! A za co ja mam cię niby przepraszać?

\- Za swoje głupie myśli.

\- Nic bym sobie nie pomyślał, gdybyś nie wlepiał się tak w tego głupiego kelnera. Zaraz tam wrócę i sobie z nim pogadam.

Harry postawił Nialla na ziemi, który nie spodziewając się tego, zachwiał się.

\- Nie interesują mnie kelnerzy ani nikt inny, jasne? Nie musisz się o nic martwić. Wszystko czego potrzebuję stoi teraz przede mną i byłbym idiotą gdybym rzucił to dla jakiegoś kelnera. No, a teraz mnie przeproś.

\- Harry…

\- Przeproś.

\- Ale…

\- Przeproś.

\- Ja…

Harry przycisnął swoje usta do warg Nialla, który nawet nie zdążył zareagować, gdy brunet oderwał się od niego.

\- Przepraszam - powiedział cicho.

\- No, już lepiej, możemy wracać.

Harry złączył ich palce i wymachując rękami, udali się na polowanie na taksówkę. 

***

Wpadli do pokoju, śmiejąc się z kolejnego głupiego żartu Harry'ego. Gdy tylko drzwi się za nimi zamknęły, Niall zaniemówił. Wszędzie porozstawiane były zapalone świeczki, a na łóżku, na srebrnej tacy stały butelka szampana, dwa kieliszki i miseczka z truskawkami. Na białej pościeli rozsypane były płatki róż.

\- Podoba ci się? - zapytał Harry, obejmując chłopaka od tyłu i opierając brodę na jego ramieniu.

\- To jest…Nie spodziewałem się. To na pewno nasz pokój? - spytał dla pewności Niall, kręcąc z niedowierzaniem głową.

\- Na sto procent. Masz ochotę na truskawki? - zamruczał Harry z ustami przy jego szyi.

\- Tak, ale…za chwilę - odpowiedział i wyrywając się z objęć chłopaka, zniknął za drzwiami łazienki, powodując, że Harry zaśmiał się. Brunet pozbył się swojej marynarki, rzucając ją na krzesło, a buty rzucił w kąt. Usiadł na łóżku, rozglądając się po pokoju, ciesząc się, że wszystko wygląda tak jak sobie to wyobraził. Pracownicy hotelu odwalili kawał dobrej roboty.

Niall wyszedł z łazienki i powoli zszedł po schodach, przyglądając się Harry'emu, siedzącemu na skraju łóżka ze spuszczoną głową. Nie mógł się napatrzeć na to jak idealnie się prezentował w akompaniamencie czerwonych płatków róż i migocących wokół niego świec, które wypełniały pokój swoim jasnym blaskiem. Rzucił swoją marynarkę na niską szafkę i podszedł do niego ostrożnie stawiając każdy krok. Gdy znalazł się tuż przed nim, Harry podniósł głowę i chwytając pasek od jego spodni, przyciągnął do siebie. Niall wylądował na jego kolanach, wpadając prosto w jego ramiona. Harry złączył ich usta w delikatnym pocałunku, muskając ostrożnie jego wargi. Niall uniósł swoją dłoń, wplatając ją w jego gęste włosy i przyciągając go do siebie, czując jak brunet coraz mocniej napiera na jego usta własnymi i oddając czuły, niespieszny pocałunek. Oderwali się od siebie, a Harry sięgnął po butelkę i dwa kieliszki stojące na szafce przy łóżku.

\- Szampana? - zapytał, a Niall zachichotał.

\- Poproszę.

Podał Niallowi jeden kieliszek, drugi odłożył na łóżko i zaczął siłować się z korkiem od butelki, a Niall siedział na jego kolanach i się śmiał.

\- Przydałbyś się na coś i mi pomógł - oburzył się Harry.

\- Daj mi to. - Niall wyrwał mu butelkę z rąk i dwoma zdecydowanymi ruchami wyciągnął korek. - I po sprawie - stwierdził dumny z siebie, oddając Harry'emu butelkę. Brunet spojrzał na niego podejrzliwie, po czym rozlał szampana do ich kieliszków.

\- Za nas.

\- I kelnerów.

Stuknęli się kieliszkami i upili po łyku różowego szampana.

\- Mmm…dobry - odrzekł Niall, oblizując usta i dopijając resztę alkoholu jednym duszkiem.

Harry sięgnął do stojącej na szafce miseczki po sporą, dorodną truskawkę i bez zastanowienia zjadł ją.

\- Otwórz usta - zwrócił się do Nialla i sięgnął po drugą truskawkę, po czym wsunął ją do jego ust. Widział jak kąciki jego ust unoszą się w szczerym uśmiechu. Niall przełknął owoc, czekając na kolejną porcję. Harry ujął truskawkę między swoje wargi, podając ją Niallowi, jednocześnie łącząc ich wargi. Całowali się, gniotąc ją językami. Harry zaserwował mu kolejną z bitą śmietaną, uprzednio brudząc nią jego nos. Brunet uśmiechał się szeroko, nakładając śmietanę na jego policzki i brodę , a Niall chichotał kiedy chłopak scałowywał biały krem z jego twarzy. Świetnie się bawili, brudząc się nawzajem i jedząc kolejne truskawki, skradając sobie pocałunki pomiędzy kolejnymi porcjami.

\- Masz jeszcze ochotę na truskawki? - spytał Niall, widząc pustą miseczkę.

\- Nie. - Harry wytarł kciukiem resztkę śmietany z jego brody. - Mam ochotę na ciebie - wyszeptał mu do ucha, przygryzając jego płatek. Sięgnął dłońmi do guzików jego koszuli i zaczął je odpinać, nie spuszczając wzroku z twarzy swojego ukochanego. Zsunął koszulę z jego ramion i odrzucił ją na bok. Objął rękoma jego szyję, zatapiając usta w jego miękkich, słodkich wargach. Odsunął się od niego nieznacznie, gładząc kciukami jego policzki. - Zamknij oczy - poprosił i podniósł go, po czym posadził go na łóżku.

Niall siedział z zamkniętymi oczami, nie pewny czego ma się spodziewać. Nagle materac za nim ugiął się pod ciężarem Harry'ego, który zasłonił jego oczy czarną opaską i wciągnął go na łóżko.

\- Ufasz mi? - szepnął brunet wprost do jego ucha. Blondyn skinął twierdząco głową, dając mu pozwolenie na wszystko co chciał z nim zrobić. Ufał mu bezgranicznie i wiedział, że nigdy nie zrobiłby mu krzywdy. - Daj mi rękę - poprosił, chwytając jego nadgarstek i owijając go czarną wstążką, przywiązał do ramy ich łóżka. To samo zrobił z drugą ręką, krępując tym samym ruchy swojego chłopaka. Niall uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, wiedząc, że Harry spełnia właśnie jego skryte marzenie o którym wspominał mu jakiś czas temu.

Harry usadowił się wygodnie pomiędzy jego nogami i wycisnął trochę bitej śmietany na jego klatkę piersiową. Pochylił się i zlizał słodką substancję z jego skóry. Sprawnie odpiął jego spodnie i uniósł jego biodra, zsuwając z niego czarne rurki wraz ze zbędną bielizną i odłożył je na podłodze. Przywarł ustami do jego biodra, pozostawiając na nim czerwony ślad i przesuwał dłonią po wewnętrznej stronie jego uda, zahaczając palcami o jego męskość, którą z czasem ujął w swoje palce.

Niall jęknął, czując powolne ruchy dłoni na swoim penisie. Głośno sapnął, gdy Harry zbliżył usta do jego męskości i złożył delikatny pocałunek na główce, a chwilę później przeklął pod nosem i wygiął się w łuk, gdy cała jego długość zniknęła między wargami bruneta. Harry czuł jak członek Nialla z każdą sekundą robi się coraz większy i twardszy. Zacisnął mocniej na nim swoje usta, doprowadzając chłopaka na skraj wytrzymałości. Niall miotał się pod nim na tyle na ile pozwalały mu związane ręce, a Harry oderwał się od niego i przywarł do jego ust.

Harry zdjął z siebie zbędne ubrania i ponownie przywarł do rozpalonego ciała swojego chłopaka. Sunął wargami po jego rozpalonej skórze, zostawiając gdzieniegdzie czerwone ślady i miażdżył jego usta własnymi, przygryzając jego dolną wargę.

Chwycił jego biodra, całując wnętrze jego ud.

\- Harry…chcę cię dotknąć… - wymamrotał Niall, próbując uwolnić swoje dłonie.

\- Ćśśś… - Harry podniósł się i pocałował go w usta. - Jeszcze nie - wyszeptał.

Przytrzymał dłońmi jego biodra, by zanadto się nie ruszał, po czym oblizał swój palec i wsunął go pomiędzy pośladki chłopaka. Pchnął delikatnie, zagłębiając się w niego i zaczął wykonywać powolne ruchy, czując jak mięśnie chłopaka ustępują. Niall wypowiadał jego imię, gdy drugi i trzeci palec chłopaka znalazły się w nim.

Harry wysunął z niego swoje palce i zarzucił sobie jego nogi na ramiona. Przysunął się możliwie jak najbliżej niego i pochylił się, aby złożyć na jego ustach namiętny pocałunek.

Sięgnął po buteleczkę z lubrykantem i rozprowadził lepką, zimną maż na całej długości swojego penisa. Ostrożnie wsunął główkę swojej męskości do wnętrza chłopaka, chwytając mocno jego biodra. Niall wydał z siebie okrzyk przyjemności, gdy Harry jednym zdecydowanym pchnięciem znalazł się w nim całą długością. Chłopak poruszał się w nim powoli i pochylił się składając pocałunek na jego pełnych wargach. Niall szarpał się pod nim, gdy Harry w nieśpiesznym tempie wsuwał się i wysuwał z jego ciepłego wnętrza. Ich języki owijały się wokół siebie, oddechy łączyły ze sobą, a usta miażdżyły nawzajem.

Harry sięgnął dłonią do wstążki, którą przewiązny był nadgarstek Nialla i jednym pociągnięciem uwolnił jego rękę. Z drugą zrobił to samo i po chwili obie dłonie blondyna znajdowały się na jego plecach. Niall wbijał w jego skórę paznokcie jednej ręki, pozostawiając na niej czerwone szramy, a drugą zsunął sobie opaskę z oczu.

Harry przyspieszył nieco tempo, wchodząc w niego całą długością, powodując, że Niall doszedł, jęcząc cicho przy jego uchu. Wykonał jeszcze dwa pchnięcia i skończył, opadając na jego klatkę piersiową. Wysunął się z niego i ułożył się tuż przy jego boku. Niall objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie. Odgarnął z jego czoła niesforne kosmyki włosów i złożył tam szybki pocałunek.

\- Kocham cię - wyszeptał Harry i zatopił nos we włosach blondyna.

\- Harry? - odezwał się cicho Niall, wciąż ciężko oddychając.

\- Hmm..

\- Gdzie chciałbyś pojechać?

\- Z tobą mogę pojechać wszędzie.

\- Ale o jakim miejscu marzysz?

Harry zastanowił się chwilę, po czym odpowiedział:

\- Amsterdam.

~~~~~~~~~~~~

soyez mon valentin - fr. bądź moją walentynką


End file.
